United
by lightmetalIKA
Summary: United, such a small word but with a big meaning. Humans can barely achieve this, can mutants too?The Teen titans have one very hectic night as they save or find new people. Can this craziness lead them to new friends? or new rivals? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, however I do own Laarika©

**UNITED**

**Chapter one: One heck of a night!**

The red siren went on in the Titans Tower at night. Which only meant one thing, Trouble.

Robin went to his team and said "Titans! Trouble!"

The team stopped what they were doing and followed Robin.

"Where is this 'Trouble' Robin?" Starfire asked

"Over there!" Robin said as he ran towards all the mischief.

Starfire soared up to the sky and followed the trail of robin, so did Raven. Beastboy and Cyborg followed by foot.

They found the trouble.

It was a girl.She had 'super powers' just like the teen titans. She continuously threw her arms onto a brick wall, which released intense power.

"Whatever you're trying to do, stop! it's causing a lot of noise!" Robin said as he stood behind her with the team.

She lowered her arms and fell to her knees. She covered her eyes and tears started to stream down her face.

"I didn't want this I didn't want any of this!!!" She said crouching down

"Robin, You made a girl cry!" Beastboy said

"I didn't mean to!" Robin defended his part

"She's just a girl Robin! how could you be so mean!"Cyborg added

"She just started to cry!" Robin said back

"Perhaps we must comfort her?" Starfire asked

The girl got up, looked above and pointed both her arms to the sky.

"GAH!!" She exerted all her energy to that one 'shot' to the sky.

She suddenly became immobilized and collapsed. The titans were just plain shocked at this point.

"Is she okay?" Beastboy asked

"Obviously not!"Raven replied

"C'mon, we better bring her to the tower" Robin said feeling a little guilt, like it was some how his fault too.

They went back to the tower and laid the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Cyborg, find out who she it" Robin tasked

"Im on it!" he replied

"Beastboy, make sure shes okay" Robin assigned

"Raven and star, come with me" Robin said as he left the tower with his two team mates

Beastboy took a good look at her. She had dark brown hair and very pale skin. She looked dead, but she wasn't, she was just out cold. She was still in her school uniform. Beastboy looked at her hands they looked a little damaged. He held her hands, they were burning hot. He quickly let go. Then Cyborg came in.

"Her name is Sumer Laarika Savage, she lives here, in jump city" Cyborg said

"Oh, so maybe she goes to school here to!" Beastboy made a guess

"Most likely"

Robin, Starfire and Raven were in search for someone that could help Laarika get better. Robin felt so guilty.

They split up. Raven was in search for medicine, Starfire was getting dinner for them and Robin was looking for someone who might help her, or someone who knows what happened.

"Cyborg, do you know who she is?" Robin asked through his communicator

"Sumer Laarika Savage, she lives around here" Cyborg said back

"Thanks!" Robin said and disconnected with his friend.

He walked around Jump City finding some clue. Cyborg told robin the school she was from. So Robin went there. On his way he heard people screaming.

"How hectic could one night be?" He asked himself and asked a guy who was running away in fright

"What's happening?"

"A meteor!!! AHH" The guy ran away in panic as Robin went to where ther guy pointed.

Robin saw a spaceship like thing heading straight towards him. He looked a bit closer and saw something get out, something or someone. He got his communicator and connected with Raven and Star.

"Raven, Star! come quick! Theres a spaceship crashing down!!! Im near St. John of Capistrano College(NOTE:not a real school, just made it up)!" Robin said and hung-up

He ran towards the 'thing' that fell out. Until it lead him to a point. It was a person, a girl! She swam across the night sky and made a soft landing. She had beautiful wings that accented the night sky. Her soft maroon hair followed her movement to the ground. She knelt to the ground and started coughing. Robin went closer to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked coming closer

"Have you seen a girl? She has dark brown hair and she's about 5 feet tall. Shes in a SJCC (St. John of Capistrano College) uniform.??" She instantaneously asked

"What's her name?"Robin questioned again

"Laarika Savage, or Sumer Savage..."

Robin was wide-eyed when he heard this.

"C'mon, we need you" Robin said as he grabbed her wrist and ran to the tower

Raven and star were trying to stop the spaceship thing from crashing into the people.

"Azrath metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as her power held the space ship floating in the sky. She safley put it into landing.

"What is it?" Raven said observing the 'space ship'

"It looks very small for it to be a 'space ship'" Starfire answered back

"That's because it isn't"Raven said as she saw an opening to get in the 'space ship'

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Starfire asked

Raven agreed.

They aproached the 'ship' with wariness.

"I'm sensing something, a person may be inside!" Raven told Starfire who was still moving closer. Then suddenly the opening on the space ship moved. It caught their attention. They both looked and went towards that area

A girl suddenly appeared. Her color started to fade back slowly and she became un-invisible.

"Oh! There is a girl!" Star said

"Yeah, and shes knocked out, maybe from the crash..." Raven said back

"Shall we bringher to the tower?"

"Let's ask Robin" Raven said getting her communicator.

Back in the Tower"She's fine she just needs to rest" Cyborg told Robin

"Good, just keep waching her, I'm coming back with help" Robin said

"Okay..." Cyborg said letting go of his communicator

He looked at Beastboy who was looking at Laarika.

"What are you looking at?" Cyborg asked

"Her, She looks so, so..."Beastboy answered incompletely

"So?"

"Dead..."

everything was silent...

"Well, she ain't..."Cyborg simply said back

"Yeah I know.."Beastboy said

Back with Robin

"C'mon, I'll take you to the tower for questioning" Robin told the girl he was with

"What!?! questioning!?! About what?!? You doin't even know me, and I don't even know you!" The Girl said

"Well, thats true, but we have you friend... by the way, whats your name?"

"Key... Just Key. And you?"

"Robin, just Robin"

"Nice to meet you..."

"Same here, now we know each other.."

"What the..? Never mind, just lead me to my friend, Robin"

"Okay, Key"

They both went to the tower. They saw Beastboy, Cyborg and the unconscious Laarika.

"Laarika!" Key said running towards her friend

"She's fine, just a little rest and that should do it" Cyborg said

"Yeah, Im Beastboy!"

"Hi!, Im Key."

"Im Cyborg, you could call me Cy..."

"Nice to meet you guys but I really have to tell Laarikas mom she's okay...but first she has to be okay" Key said

"But she might be resting through the whole night" Beastboy said

"I guess theres just no time for the whole night!" Key said back

"But she's resting!" Beastboy said covering her Keys way

"Just let me see her" Key said as Beastboy cleared the way

Key looked at the very pale Laarika. Key closed her eyes and touched the burnt hands of Laarika. White blinding light started to release from her hands. The light faded as she backed away.

They looked at Laarikas hands and they were healed.

"How'd you!?" Cy asked in amazement

"I can heal people...but Laarika might need to rest, as you said" Key said agreeing

"Wheres Starfire and Raven?" Robin asked out of the blue

"I dunno, I thought they were with you!" Beastboy answered

"We nee---" Robin was cut by the sound of the red siren that filled the room for the second time that night.

"Trouble" Robin said as the team followed Robin out

Key stood by and watched them team up.

"You comin'?" Robin asked

"Only if it's okay with you, I don't think I would be much assistance" Key answered back

"We could get all the help we need!" Robin said as Key put a smile on her face and followed them.

Laarika was left alone in the Tower. The silence was surrounding her. Darkness caressed around her. She was alone, and unconscious, but she was slowly healing.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, however, I do own Laarika©

**UNITED**

**Chapter Two: One Heck of a night pt.2**

As the titans left the tower, another entered.

"Robin? Robin? It's me Kid flash? Are you here?" He asked looking around.

His 'snooping' around for Robin led him into the living room.

"Robin? Are you here?" Kid Flash asked as his voice echoed(sp?) in the silence

He looked around for Robin, but found someone else, It was Laarika.

She slowly started to open her eyes. Her vision became clear and the figure in front of her became un-blurry. She screamed out, "WHO ARE YOU!?!"

She explored her surroundings, "WHERE AM I!?!" she asked

"Calm down, can you tell me where to find Robin?"Kid flash asked

"Who the hell is Robin!? Where am I!?!"

"Your in the Titans Tower, Robin, you know, black hair, really shiny black hair!"

"Oh!! The Teen Titan, er.. Leader of the teen titans?"

"Really?"

"Thats just what I've heard"

"He's 3 feet tall and smells like hair gel!"

"Hehehe, nice one!"

"Hehehe, Im just playing, so have you seen him?"

"Nope, the last thing I could remember was me being in Downtown...Then I ended up here.."

"Oh, I'm Kid Flash by the way, and you are?"

"Laarika"

"Laarika, Thats an interesting name"

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Definitely a compliment"

"Hehehe, OMG!" Laarika remembered as she sat up

"What is it" Kid asked, Laarika kept silent

She closed her eyes and pointed her hands to a metal cup.

"Please be gone!"she whisphered

The metal cup swiftly was going towards her face.

"Ah!" she quickly said as she saw the cup hurling right towards her.

She tilt her head to the side as the cup hit the fridge and went into the sink.

"You better be careful with your powers"

"I don't want these powers!"

"Why not? It's a blessing to have powers!"

"More like a curse!"

"WHy?"

"You wouldn't understand, your a superhero...Your known for it!"

"Try me!"

"Okay, People think I'm a freak and laugh at me because everytime I cross the hallway, the lockers would open by itself, and wen I enter a room, the lights start to go freak, you know it goes on and off and so on..."

"Why do you care about what they think?"

"You have a lot of questions"

"I'm trying to 'understand'"

"It's because it hurts ,I guess, they laugh at you and make you feel like a real out-cast... They'll never treat you the same..."

"But maybe when you try to control your powers and put it to good use they'll treat you differently, in a good way..."

"I doubt that..."

"C'mon! you just have to believe in yourself! Lets find Robin, then maybe we can start, I'm sure Robin's fighting crime! Lets go!"

"Fine, but im only doing this out of curiosity..."Laarika said

Kid Flash stood in front of her extending his hand to her. Laarika smiled and held his hand as Kid Flash helped her up.

"Ahh!" Laarika said in pain as she sat back down on the sofa

"Are you okay?" Kid Flash quickly asked going down to her level

"My knee! It hurts...You go ahead and find Robin" Laarika said

"No, I can't leave you here!" Kid Flash disagreed

"No, you go on, Im sure whatever you're supposed to tell Robin is important, so go, I'll be fine!"

"Laarika, What if something bad happens to you! Like a villian captures you or something, that leads to deep trouble you know!"

"Kid Flash, I can take care of myself"

"Im gona stay with you, okay...Robin can wait, He'll come back eventually, By the way, you can call me Kid...or Flash... whichever you prefer.." He said looking Laarika straight in the eyes

"Okay, I prefer Flash...heheh" Laarika said as Kid Flash and her just talked away.

Kid Flash was taking care of Laarika while her knee was still hurting.

Robin and the rest of the titans ended up in the area of Raven and Starfire.

"Robin! We must need your help now, this girl is,as you say it ,'knocked-out', we must help her!" Starfire told Robin.

Robin looked towards Key.

"Key! We need you to bring her back to the tower!" Robin ordered

"Who?---- ATRECA! OMG! She...she stowed away on my MxL19!?!" Key said a little annoyed

"You know her?" Robin asked

"Know her? Shes my Best Friend!" Key said

"Guys, no time for chit chat...Theres a big octopus thats about to attack us..." Beastboy said

Robin and Key looked behind and saw it. It was a big octopus-looking monster, except mutated in a weird way.

"Key! GO!" Robin said as Key followed.

Key carried Atreca all the way back to the tower.

"Titans GO!" Robin said as the team attacked.

Energy and sonic blasts filled the night sky.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven said as her telekinesis (sp?) grabbed huge slabs of rock and threw it to the 'thing'.

Beastboy turned into a large t-rex. He shook his head, gave a loud "ROAAR" and got a running head start. He threw his head towards the sky, hitting the mutated octopus.

They all stopped as the octopus fell.

"I guess thats---" Robin was cut by the return of the mutated octopus.

"Titans GO!" Robin signaled as they were all about to attack until...

"Take that!" A girl screaming said as energy blasts shooted like bullets out of her hands. The mutated octopus ran away to the sea.

The girl followed it. Amazingly she was walking on water!

"That's right! You better run!!!" She said taking the dust out of her hands.

"You know, this night is turning into one heck of a night..."Cyborg said as the rest of the titans were in awe.

"Hi! Im Shadowhawk! and this little fella here is Darts"She intorduced herself and her hawk

"We're the--"RObin was cut, once again

"Teen titans! I know! I've heard a lot about you guys! You guys are like legends where I come from! You guys totally rock!" Shadowhawk was praising them

"Well, thanks...I guess.." Robin thanked.

IN THE TOWER+

Laarika and Kid Flash were just getting along until Key burst in carrying Atreca.

"Key!" Laarika said

"Laarika!" Key said back

"Is that,..Atreca!?"Laarika asked back

"Yeah! She stowed away...again.."Key said

"She did that before?!"Laarika said suprised

"Yeah...Who's that!?"Key asked pointing at Kid Flash

"Oh! This is Kid Flash, he's one of the titans...Flash, this is Key and Atreca.. My BFFs!"Laarika intorduced

"Hi!" Kid Flash said

"Hi! uhm...so where do I put Atreca!?" Key asked

"Oh! There!" Laarika said pointing to the couch

Key dropped her on the other couch and healed her. She suddenly woke up.

"Hey Atreca!" Key said

"Key? Laarika? dude!?" Atreca said "KEY! uhmmm.. hi! Friend...hehehe, I didn't mean to stow away in your ship! I promise! Its just that I really wanted to find Laarika!!! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!"

"It's okay... I guess... but promise to NEVER do that again!!" Key said

"Promise!" Atreca said

The titans came in with Shadowhawk.

"Kid! What are you doing here?" Robin asked

"Uhm.. Wait, can I talk to you in private?"Kid Flash said as he led robin to the kitchen

"Listen, sorry but, my place is kinda well, ruined...and I sorta need a place to crash, and this is the first place that came into my head..." Kid Flash explained

"Sure! You can stay here, I mean you are a titan too!" Robin accepted

"Thanks dude!" Kid Flash said as they both exited the kitchen

Atrecas cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Atreca spoke

"Atreca!? Its Rachel! Where are you guys!? Your Parents are calling me and asking me if I saw you and Laarika and Key! Guys they sounded so worried!"

"WHAT!? Uhmm.. okay.. We're all in the Titans tower! we kinda bumped into them and stuff like that...uhmm...tell them we're safe..!"

"No!! You call them! wait, you're with the Titans!? cool!!! I wanna come!"

"Rache! We're going home, like right now! Im real sorry! now I gotta go!" Atreca said hanging-up.

"Who was it?" Robin asked

"Another super powered gifted friend of ours.." Atreca said

"Rachel Sanchez"

"I see..." Robin said

"Well, thanks for everything and we have to go like NOW! our parents are worried... so, lets go, Key, Laarika.."

"WHAT!?! Your leaving NOW!?" Beastboy Freaked

"You can't LEAVE NOW!" Kid Flash followed

"Sorry, but we really have to go...as in NOW"Atreca said

Laarika tried to stand up.

"OUCH!" She said as she felt the pain in her knee again

"See! You can't leave, she has to rest" Beastboy said

"Hmmm...Maybe she could stay, we have to go!" Atreca said

"Maybe we could tell Laarikas parents... I mean she is in good hands" Key said

"just promise you will come back, you guys could make a great addition to team" Cyborg said

"Yes, yes you will!" Starfire agreed

"I guess" Raven said

"Well, bye guys, and maybe we'll see each other again!" Key said

Robin escourted the two out.

"Promise you'll visit, okay" He said

"Will do!" Key said

"An when your in trouble, you know where to go!" Robin said again

"okay!" Atreca said as the went off.

"Bye!" Robin said as the both left


	3. Chapter 3

**UNITED**

**Chapter three: United once more**

Rain started to pour over the tower.

"Before anything happens,I say we hit the hay" Cyborg said

"But we still have to find a place where Laarika could sleep" Robin said

"Well, find one while I will sleep!" Cyborg said all grumpy

"Me too" Raven said as they both went to their rooms.

"Oh!!! She could stay with me, my beds a double decker!"Beastboy offered

"She could sleep with me! We're both new and I need company"Kid Flash said

"Dude! YOUR SCARED!" Beast Boy teased "Wait YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE!?"Beastboy asked

"Yeah, long story!"Kid Flash said

"Guys!" Robin ended the fight"Okay, Kid Flash,"

"Yes!!!WOOHOO!" Kid Flash said happily

"Uhmm..you're staying in Beastboys room" Robin continued

"Oh..."Kid flash just said

"Ha! You're not sleeping with her! wait, your sleeping with me!?!! Robin!!!" Beastboy complained

"You said it yourself, you've got a double decker, Laarika could sleep in terras umm er- Kid's(Kid Flash) new room" RObin said "Now go to sleep!"

They all went to their respective sleeping areas.

In SHadowhawks Place...

"Monty, where have you been?" Shadowhawks Father asked

"Father, there was trouble and.."

"Monty! Do you remember why we moved here?"

"Father.I-"

"Do you?"

"Yes father, they found out..."

"Monty, If you want to stay in this city then stay out of trouble and not mind it"

"Yes Father"

"I heard he's out, we have to stay low"

"Yes Father" Shadowhawk said leaving the living room and going in her room.

'I don't understand! We cant keep hiding! Then again, We cant keep running either. I just wish I was normal. I wish I was part of the Teen Titans! I bet I'd feel normal with them...I just don't understand' Shadowhawk thought to herself

Back in the tower everyone was sleeping to the sound of rain pouring from the sky. Except one.

"Laarika!" Kid Flash and Beastboy said in unison as Laarika burst in their room dripping wet.

"What happened?"Kid Flash asked leading her to a seat

"A-a G-girl" Laarikas words were limited

"What girl?" Beastboy asked

"a-a Ghost.."Laarika said as she started to shiver even more. Kid Flash ran to the bathroom and got her a towel

"What did she look like?" Kid asked

"What did she do?" Beastboy followed

"B-blond, n-no eyes...a b-big rock..s-she threw a b-big rock at me, w-without touching it.." Laarika said as she closed her eyes trying to forget the way she looked

"Terra?" Beastboy said as he walked towards door.

'She's dead? but I thought she was alive. Breathing, living... Not dead.'

"You're probably just seeing things," Kid Flash said. "You told me Terra left you guys long ago."

Beastboy nodded his head. "Yeah... You're probably right.."

And they all went to sleep.

Morning came, and the sun rose. The stars slowly disappeared, and the clouds turned from dark blue to a yellow-pink color. Robin, as usual, woke up earlier than the other Titans. He walked to the computer and typed in a few words. "Search for: list of super-human healing girls"

On the computer screen appeared the picture of the girl from last night. He clicked on it, and a map appeared on the screen with a red blinking light located on a particular place.

'But that can't be...' Robin thought to himself.

'That's Batman's place...'

pgbr

Laarika woke up and went out to the living room. She found Robin searching for stuff.

"Hey Robin.."She greeted

"Hi, I see your knee is 'fixed'"Robin said back

"YEah, Im all better now"

"You slept with, them?"

"Yeah" Laarika said remembering last night

"Is there something wrong?" Robin asked to the sudden tone of Laarikas voice

"No, uhmm.. do you have a telephone?"

"Yeah over there" Robin pointed out

"Can I use it? I have to call my Parents.." Laarika said

"Sure...Oh, umm..Laarika, have you ever been in Keys house?" Robin asked

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason..hehe, go call you folks now!"

"Right..."Laarika said going towards the telephone

She called her Parents informing them that she'll be going home in a while. She hung up and got a piece of apaper and a pen and wrote a note to Beastboy and Kid Flash.

"Hey, Robin...I'll be on my way" Laarika said

"Oh, okay..you won't say goodbye?" Robin asked

"No, but can you give this to Kid flash and Beastboy... Please don't read...and tell Kid flash that I really appreciate him for being there for me.." Laarika said

"Oh, okay then.."Robin said as Laarika exited the tower and went back home. "Laarika, can you put your fingerprint here? this will be quick"

"Sure?"Laarika said as she put her index finger on the scanner.

"Thanks!" Robin said as Laarika left the building with one wave of goodbye.

As the titans woke up one by one, Robin told them Laarika left and he did what Laarika asked him to do. Beastboy and Kid Flash read the note:

"Guys, Please don't say anything! about last night I mean. Please..I really don't want it to spread.So promise me it won't escape your eyes, lips, brain and memory!

Thanks and, hope to see you guys again"

A few days has passed since they saw each other. There was no connections made to them or by them. It's like that night never happened. Everybody went back to their normal lives. The super heroes were being super heroes and the 'freak-shows' were going back to school. Everything was like before. The dreamers continued to dream and life just kept going on.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said to her friends

"Hey Rache! Oh! Look whos coming!" Atreca said as she saw Dan R.(Harry potter!!) come up behind Rache.

"Hey Rachel!" Dan said giving her a small kiss on the cheek

"Hey guys!" He greeted he rest

"Hey Dan!" The rest said

"So I see you guys are just here..hanging.."Dan said (No duh!)

"Yeah we are" Key said sarcastically(sp?)

"We're not just hanging, were hanging-out on the grass!" Laarika said going along with Keys sarcasim(sp?)

"Hehehe, good one, since you're just here can I steal Rachel for a while?" Dan asked

"Sure.."Atreca said

"Thanks.."Dan said as he went away from Rachels friends

"C'mon Rache" Dan said motioning his hand to come to him.

"Wait! just a sec." Rachel said as she looked at her friends

"Guys!" Rachel said

"What?"Atreca asked

"Can you guys try to be a little nice? He is like us! and he's my boyfriend!" Rachel asked

"Rache...nevermind, go enjoy your superpowered boyfriend" Key said

"Thankyou.."Rachel said ask she went off with Dan.

"You guys, you think we should really go easy on Dan.?"Atreca asked

"He is 'one of us'" Key said

"What do you think Laarika?" Atreca asked Laarika.

She wasn't paying to much attention because someone as the gate, walking was gatting her attention.

"Laarika!" Atreca asked trying to get her back in the conversation

"Oh! what? yeah..i think..we...should..."Laarika said seperately still having her eyes on the boy.

"Who are you looking at?" Key asked

"No one, he left already" Laarika said as the just kept talking.

Suddenly there was a great big shadow that went over their school.

"what the---"Atreca was cut as she saw a huge block (which was alive) heading towards their school to crush it.

"Guys!!!!" Atreca said pointing towards the big block

"OMG!!!" is what Laarika managed to say in that moment of shock.

"WHat is that THING!?!" Key pointed too as it was about to smush them into pieces.

Rachel ran back to them and said "Did you guys have anything to do with this?" Rachel asked

"RUN!!!!" Atreca said as they all ran away.

"titans GO!" Someone said from a distance

'The Titans?' Key thought

They watched the titans kick the blocks butt(If it had one? haha). Soon after that, the block was defeated and the police came and tried to arrest the block (Tried to fit him in the car)

They went out of their hiding place and looked at the remains of the fight. Laarika looked at the familiar titans. Beastboy looked at Laarika. Laarika smiled and looked away. Robin saw Key, but key wasn't looking at him.

"Lets go" Robin said to the team as they went back to the tower.

Beastboy went to the tower. He thought about what he just saw. Laarika. It's been so long. Beast boy exited the tower.

"Dude, where are you going?" Kid Flash asked catching up with him

"To Laarika" He said as he went off.

"Wait! If you're going to her, might as well give this already"Kid Flash said handing him a package.

Beastboy got it and left.

He searched for her house and asked some neighbors.

"Do you know where Sumer Laarika Savage lives?" He asked

"Umm..Im afraid we have no Sumer Laarika Savage, but there is a little 13 year old who has the same first name, except shes a Logan"The older woman said "She looks very young for her age...but she is very kind, she brings cookies for me every sunday"

Beastboy was in shock. They had the same last names...but she's a Savage...Cyborgs never wrong when it comes to those things.

"Did you want to visit her little green boy?" The Older woman asked

"Umm, yeah, where does she stay?" Beastboy asked

"3 houses from here..." She replied

"Thankyou..." Beastboy said as he went on.

He found her house. He looked at the mailbox and it said Logan.

'That is weird!' He thought to himself as he rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, someone opened the door.

"Hi, ummm..does'Laarika Logan'live here?" Beastboy asked using her so called last name.

"G-g-gar...umm Oh, let me call her for you" Laarikas mom said in shock.

'Gar!? what the hell! no one calls me Garfield except Rita and Mento! Maybe they know each other..which means they know me!' Beastboy thought to himself as he spoke back to Mrs.'Logan'

"Uhmm..Are you Laarikas mom?"

"Yes, yes I am" She said back

"Can I talk to you?" Beastboy asked all of a sudden

"Sure, come in" Mrs. Logan invited Beastboy in

They entered then house and sat in the living room.

"Mrs. Logan...Laarika she has super powers.." "and I was wondering maybe she could stay with us! The teen titans.. she might become one, one day..." Beastboy continued "Im asking for your permission, to allow her to stay with us, I promise she'll be in good hands!"

A tear started to flow down Mrs. Logans eye.

"Umm..Mrs. Logan?" Beastboy asked wondering why she started crying.

"I know she'll be in good hands..."Mrs. Logan said smiling at Beastboy

"You're allowing her!?"Beastboy said in joy

"Only on weekends...I might miss her too much..."

"SWEET!" BEastboy said

"I'll go tell her now.."Mrs. Logan said

"Oh! um...Mrs.Logan, can you give this to Laarika...I really better go now" Beastboy remembered

"Okay.."She said as Beastboy left

"Garfield"

Beastboy left with a smile on his face. He saw the old Lady he talked with awhile ago.

"Little green boy, did you speak with the young girl?" She ased

"Yes I did! WOOHOO!!" He said walking away

"Young green teens these days!" She whisphered to herself as she watched Beastboy walk and being happy.

pgbr

Beastboy called Robin about the news. Robin asked him to do the same for the rest of them. Beastboy did as ordered.

Soon all of the girls were allowed to go to the tower. On weekends, like Laarika. All they had to do is wait.

In Keys Place...

"Key, I recieved a message from Sam that Beastboy, one of the titans asked if you could stay with them,to train" Batman, Keys uncle, said

"Oh, really!" Key said

"Yes, now I think you should really go, Robin is there, he will guide you!" Batman said

"Then I will!" Key said

"Robin is determined, skillful, and--"

"YEah, yeah and Disciplined, somehow" Key said running along

In Atrecas Place

"I can?" Atreca said in shock

"Yes dear, but please don't mention it to your father, I bet he will get really mad...so don't say anything." Atrecas mom said

"Okay, mom" Atreca said

"Atreca, this is you chance to avoid being like your father...make the most out of it!" Her mom said again

"I will mom" Atreca said as the door oppened with a large bang

"Don't day a word" Atrecas Mother said putting her finger over her lips and saying "Shh"

Atreca nodded and went straight to her room.

She Packed some clothes quietly to the sound of her Dad being evil.


	4. Chapter 4

hi! here are some things you might want to know

Key's powers are: Flight, able to talk to inanimate objects, and healing factor(for others only, she can't heal herself..)

Rachel's powers are: Ice, x-ray vision, transfiguration (humans only)

Atreca's powers are: Time, Heightened senses and invisibility

Shadowhawk: Energy blasts, able to go through solid objects, able to walk on water

UNITED Chapter four: The start of a new beginning 

It was late, it was dark, and it was cold. Cyborg was fast asleep, then a little guy named gizmo woke him up.

"You Little techno-geek! get of my back!!!" Cyborg said in panic as Gizmo was secretly installing a camera on Cyborg

"Snot brain!" Gizmo said back as he continued 'hacking' into Cyborg

"Hey! Shrip! Get off!! Stop Hacking into my systemmMMm!AHH!!"Cyborg said out of control

"done!" Gizmo said to himself and let Cyborg beat him up.

"You little braty kid!" Cyborg said as he let Gizmo run away.

"YEah! You better run!" Cyborg added as he ran away

"Man! That little terror monster, always hacking into my system! jeez" Cybog said as he recharged again.

The sun spread its rays on everybody.

"Good Morning!" Beastboy said to everyone

"May your Morning be Good my friends!" Starfire greeted

"WAFFLES FOR EVERYONE!" Cyborg said using his instant waffle machine.

"Hey, Cyborg! you got a message, from titans east!" Robin called

Cyborg walked towards the computer and looked at the message.

Bumblebee was on the screen

"Hey, sparky, Long time no hear! well, we need your help, you see, Speedy here kinda ruined Aqualads place. So now we totally have no water supply, becasue of speedy. you think you can visit for a while, like right now, we really need it fixed...Aqualad in going crazy!" Bumblebee said as Aqualad and Speedy were fighting in the background.

"So?" Robin asked

"I better go to Titans east!" Cyborg said

"Oh, when will you be back?"Starfire asked

"I ain't sure" Cyborg said as he grabbed some things and went in the T car

"Can't it wait?" Kid Flash asked

"Why?" Cyborg said

"I don't know, It's just that it's gona be their first day of staying here tomorrow and you might not be here..."Kid Flash said kind of worrying

"I could catch them next week! No worries!" Cybog said

Raven was carrying his stuff (Telepathy) and put it in the trunk

"Bye!" They all said as the T-car drove off.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

"He-is-not-going-to-practice!" The Brain said

"Patience, have patience and everything will go as planned, you'll see" Slade said as they watched Cyborg drive to the Titans East

"Guys! We have to make this place sparkle!" Beastboy said looking at all the dirt in the house.

"What for? It will just get dirty again..." Raven said plainly

"Because they're comming!"Beastboy said cleaning up

"Yeah, C'mon guys, lets make this place spot-less!" Robin said as everyone stood up

"Let us! Let the spot removing process begin!" Starfire said as they went around the house cleaning it. Leaving it spotless, literally!

They finished. They all sat down on the couch exhausted.

"Wow! we clean up pretty good!" Kid Flash said looking around the sparkling house

"Totally!" Beastboy agreed

"Im hungry" proposed Robin

Everyone looked at him. They agreed, it was time to eat.

"Lets get some Pizza!" Beastboy suggested

"Let's get Chinese! For a change!" Kid Flash remarked

"Just make sure we eat OUT...Im not gonna have you messy pigs mess up what we've just cleaned" Raven said in a scary way

"Uhmm...On second thought maybe something light and clean would be good"Kid flash said

"Yeah.."Beastboy agreed

"Who-are-'they'?" The brain asked

"Do not worry, we will find out who 'they' are...It's only a matter of time" Slade said back

"Yes-a-matter-of-time" The brain agreed evil-y(!?!)

Rachel just got off the phone with Dan.

She didn't understand why her friends didn't really 'accept' him.

'I don't get it' She thought

'Yeah, He was nice...he was cute...wait' Rachel paused as she realized she used the word "WAS"

'Was...I don't know what to think...now!' Rachel said as she laid on her bed, not knowing what to do.

The next day(which was Saturday) came quickly and Shadowhawk arrived first.

"Cool! This place is huge man!" Shadowhawk said as she looked around "Who built it?"

"Cyborgs Dad, but you should see what he did in titans east! Man! Its like an exact replica of this tower...except with water" Kid Flash was talking to Shadowhawk

"Water?" Shadowhawk raised the question

"You see, theres this titan from titans east, his name is Aqualad and he's like a fish except he can control water and junk" Kid Flash explained as Shadowhawk remembered someone

"Oh, do you have a picture?" Shadowhawk asked knowing someone like aqualad.

"Beastboy does" Kid Flash said pointing towards him.

"YEP! I got all the pics of the titans!" Beastboy said grabbing a photo album and sitting on the couch.

"See here, yes, thats raven, sleeping!" Beastboy started "and thats starfire, oh and this is speedy"

"Beastboy?" Shadowhawk called

"And this is Bumblebee, mas y menos they're really quick just like Kid Flash!"

"BEASTBOY!" Shadowhawk called louder as he Beastboy stopped

"Can I just see aqualads?" Shadowhawk asked

"Sure! You could've just asked!" Beastboy said handing her his photo.

"sigh" Shadowhawk said as Beastboy left

She looked at the picture.

'He looks so familiar' She thought as she stared at the picture.

"HI!!!" Laarika greeted as she entered the tower.

"Laarika! Oh, it is so glorious to see you again my dear friend!" Starfire greeted as she hugged Laarika tightly

"Yeh!-I -miss-you-too!" Laarika said running out of air.

"Welcome back!" Kid Flash said waving at her

"It's good to be back!" Laarika said as she got something from her bag.

"PICTURE TIME!!!" She screamed as she brought out her Digital Camera and her camera phone.

Laarika went towards Kid Flash and started taking pictures.

"Nice one!" She said as she went next to Shadowhawk and started taking pictures again. Wacky, serious, formal, you name it! She took picture of all the titans. Even Raven.

Soon Key came in

"Hey guys! Laarika, I see you went ahead and started your photoshoot without me!" Key joked as Laarika went closer to her and took 5 weird pictures.

"Now you're in it!" SHe said walking away.

"Key! Glad you can make it!" Robin invited

"Glad to be here!" Key said back as she put her stuf down and joined Laarika in taking pictures.

Soon, Atreca and Rachel came together.

"Oh! You are here my friends!" Starfire greeted as she hugged both of them really tight.

"St-sta-star!!" They said in unison as she let go

"It is wonderous to see you!" She said as she looked for Laarika "Laarika may I have a photograph with you and your so called digital camera!?"

"Sure! Guys you're here!" Laarika said coming out from the kitchen and going to them

"PICTURE!!!" Laarika screamed as she took picture of the four of them (including starfire)

"Hey Robin got some tunes?" Shadowhawk asked going through his CD collection.

"Find one you like!" Robin said as Shadowhawk went through all of it. "WHat If I don't find anything nice?" Shadowhawk teased

"Don't worry Shadowhawk! I have an itrip!" Laarika said as she opened their radio and put it to the required station. She played the first song on her playlist, 1, 2 step by Ciara.

"OHH!!" Rachel said as the music started.

'Ladies and gentleman,

Ladies and gentleman,

This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,

Missy (Missy),

The princess is here, oooohweee

(She's here) Ciara, This beat is'

Everyone started to dance except Robin.

"So Laarika, You're an Hip Hop type of Girl?" Kid Flash asked

"Yup! and I like R&B, Rock, jazz, junk, pop...almost everything really, EXCEPT COUNTRY!" Laarika said

"Oh, cool.." Kid Flash said as he just walked away.

Robin looked at all of them dancing and having fun, when they where supposed to be training.

"Hey Robin! Why don't you join us" Key asked

"I can't becasue we are supposed to TRAIN!" Robin said in frustration

The music stopped and everyone froze.

"Everyone downstairs NOW!" He ordered as everyone followed him.

Everyone was downstairs warming up for the course.

"So, we use our powers to get through the course?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Beastboy answered

"Uhmm...But what if you can't even control your powers?" Atreca asked

"Yeah?" Laarika followed

"Then you go to Kid Flash" Robin said as Atreca, Rachel, Key and Laarika went to his side.

"Okay then" Raven said noticing almost all of them went to Kid Flash

"sigh Raven, you start, Just to show you a glimpse of the course" Robin said to Shadowhawk as she watched Raven closely.

"You have to try to beat the time" Robin explained further to Shadowhawk.

"Ready Raven?" Robin asked as Raven nodded her head

"Watch carefully" Robin said "GO!"

With the signal Raven started to fly through the course. Heavy metal blades were slicing up and down. Raven coudln't go over it cause that would be cheating. So she threw her hands towards the blades and chanted "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!". With that the blades turned black and was stopped in the air. SHe quickly went through the 3 of them. She raised her hands in the air, still in control over the blades, and put them down with force. The Blades fllowed her hand movement and smashed to the ground. Leaving squares of scrunched up metal.

She went on with the next part, Laser beams. They shot everywhere. across the sky and down on the ground. Raven folded her legs closer to her chest and hid her arms. She opened her eyes and they were pure black with a white lining on each eye. She stretched herself releasing ovals of black magic which destroyed each laser beam machine hidden in the rocks.

The last course. The floor suddenly opened to a bottomless pit of darkness. Raven simply flew up in the air and finished the course.

"Yeah! Go Raven!" Beastboy cheered

"Yay! Raven! You have succeeded!" Starfire cheered

"Seem simple enough?" Robin asked Shadowhawk

"Yeah!" She replied

"Thats on level one!" Robin said as Shadowhawk nodded

"Okay, you're next!" He said as SHadowhawk confidently went to the starting point.

"Go Shadowhawk!" Starfire cheered

"WOHHOO!! GO SHADOWHAWK!" Beastboy cheered as she put her game face on (Me:Laughs poker face laughs even harder sorry, moving on!!!)

"Go!" RObin said as Shadowhawk went.

Back with Kid Flash...

"Okay, what can guys do?" Kid Flash asked as they all sat in a cirlce.

No one answered him.

"Umm..Okay, Lets start with you, Atreca!" He said

"I really don't know!" Atreca admitted as Kid Flash looked at the rest of their faces they were all nodding in agreement, except Laarika, who raised her hand.

"Oh, Laarika! You know your powers? Tell us!" Kid Flash said

"Well, it was in an envelope which Beastboy gave me...anyway it said Metal Manipulation, Light Control and..uhh Multiple visions?" Laarika announced as Kid Flash answered her back "That means you have night vision, x-ray vision, laser vision and more..."

"Cool!"

Kid Flash taught them how to 'control' their powers and they learned pretty well and quickly too. Robin got everyone to finish the course. In short, the day was very successful!

And, by the end of the day, Robin 'allowed' Laarika to party!


	5. Chapter 5

**UNITED**

**Chapter five: Part of the family?**

A few months later+

DING-DONG

The door rang. Kid Flash went down the tower to answer the door.

"Laarika! What a suprise!" Kid Flash said

"Hi Flash!" Laarika greeted

"What brings you here on this fine Friday afternoon?" He asked

"Well, I decided to go to the tower earlier, I just felt like seeing you guys again..."

"I see"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Laarika was just waiting outside while Kid Flash was in front of the door.

"Are you planing to let me in?" Laarika asked Kid Flash.

"Uhhh, Oh, yeah, You wanna get some pizza or ice cream? My treat!" Kid Flash asked preventing her from going in

"Sure, but my stuff--"Kid Flash grabbed her stuff and put them down and ran back to her.

"Let's go!" Kid Flash said as he closed the door of the tower "So, where do you want to go?"

"I dunno, where ever you wanna go"Laarika replied

"Let's get some pizza!" Kid Flash grabbed her wrist and ran off to the Pizza place.

They got a table outside and ordered a pepperoni pizza.

"So, whats been happening in the tower lately?" Laarika asked as she took a slice of the warm pizza

"Happening? nothings happening in the tower! It's the tower nothing really happens in the tower, right? Nothing happens in the tower!" Kid Flash answered Laarika, like he was hiding something

"Right, How are you then?" Laarika asked, a simpler question

"I'm fine! Crime rate here in jump city's kinda going low, so I've got a lot of free time, well, I always did have free time, it's just not as much as now" Kid Flash replied taking a bite from his slice

"Interesting..." Laarika said

Laarika looked around Jump City.

"This place is really nice" Laarika said, Kid Flash looked at the same direction Laarika was.

"Yeah, It really is" Kid Flash agreed.

The view was amazing from the pizza place. Maybe thats why the Titans always go there to eat.

"OMG!!!" Laarika said, suprised

"What?" Kid Flash asked

"THERE'S A SALE!!!50-70!!!OMG!! LET'S GO!!!" Laarika said as she grabbed his wrist and went straight to the mall, which was across the pizza place.

'Phew, this buys me some time!' Kid Flash thought

They both entered the store 'Zara'. They were looking around. Laarika went to a table with all the shirts scattered around (You know know a sale looks like after a typhoon of people crossed it, right?)looking for something cute.

Then someone entered the shop. A girl with pink fluffy hair came in with her team of boys.

"Hey, boys,look, we've got the 5-finger discount!" She said leading them in the store.

The pink haired girl grabbed on to a shirt that caught her eye, which Laarika was holding on to too.

"Let go!" The pink haired girl cried out

"But, It's cute! and I kinda saw it first" Laarika said back

"Don't Make me--" She was ready to hit as her eyes started to glow pink , until

"JINX!?" Kid Flash said from behind

"Kid Flash?" Jinx said back

"You know her?" Laarika asked Kid Flash

"Yes" He told Laarika "Let go of the shirt, Jinx"

"I want it! You're not the boss of me!" Jinx snapped back

"Fine, You asked for it!" Kid Flash said back as he quickly made Jinx let the shirt go.

"Thanks Flash" Laarika said

"No problem"

"Thats it! Hive five, bury them alive!" Jinx signaled out

All the guys surrounded Kid Flah and Laarika.

"A-all f-for a shirt..."Laarika said to Kid Flash

"Yeah..."He said back "Let's just... ATTACK!" Kid Flash said as he ran out and started attacking each member of the hive five.

Laarika fisted her hands as it(her hands) started to glow silver, once her eyes started to glow, every little piece of metal on the hive five clan started to glow too. Laarika was full of power, then SSBBAM! When she opened her hands everything metal broke. Gizmo fell to the ground.

"Look who's got no more weapons!" Laarika teased

"Look who's about to get Jinxed!" Gizmo said back and went out of the way

Laarika looked behind her and saw Jinx, as she fired away. Her waves of bad luck hit Laarika as the floor shaked and cracked open right where Laarika was standing.

"Woah!" Laarika said as she flew up in the air "That was close"

"Not as close as this one would be!" Jinx said as she fired again

Laarika flew higher in the air and just missed it.

"Actually that wasn't even close!" Laarika said

Jinx tried once more to hit Laarika. Laarika hit her back with a strong ray of light. They both started exchanging attack moves.

Kid Flash was zooming around and beating-up the rest of the team.

Soon, they were defeated. Kid Flash and Laarika tied them up and called the police.

"Kid Flash, please, don't let them take me away!" Jinx said trying to get the soft side of Kid Flash

"Police, please take them away!" Kid Flash said as the police followed.

Laarika was in front of the cashier buying that shirt that started everything.

"Can I see that shirt that caused us a whole loads of trouble?" Kid Flash asked as Laarika just got it from the girl behind the cashier.

Laarika brought it out. It was a plain white shirt with a big blue thunderbolt on the front.

"Definitely worth it!" Kid Flash said, Laarika giggled.

They both walked back to the tower. It was about 5:00pm.

"What a day, huh?" Laarika said as they were walking back

"Yeah, great day! Your first 'battle' with the hive five! And you did great!" Kid FLash said

"Awww, You really think so?" Laarika asked feeling flattered

"Yeah! I mean did you see yourself! You were great!" Kid FLash complimented more

"Thanks!" Laarika said.

They were in front of the door of the tower.

"Thanks for a great day!" Laarika said to Kid Flash as they were about to enter the tower.

"You're welcome, c'mon lets go in" Kid Flash said, forgetting what was happening inside

Kid Flash put his hand on the scanner thing to open the door. Then he saw all the construction stuff going on and he remembered 'SHOOT! I forgot they were making the rooms! I can't show Laarika!. He was just standing in front of the door.

"C'mon, let's go in!" Laarika said waiting for him to move.

"Uhhh...Lets buy dinner! or...uhhh walk in the park!" Kid Flash said preventing her from going in

"Flash, I'm pretty sure I've had enough adventure for one day" Laarika said, trying to enter the tower

"It'll be fun!"

"You don't want me in the tower, do you?"

"Of course I want you in the tower, it's just that, uh...We ran out of food! and I mean since we're outside already, we could just get some pizza or Thai!"

"sigh Fine, but if theres some bad guy forcing us to let him go first, I say we just do" Laarika said as they both walked away from the tower and to the pizza place.

In the tower.

"Guys, I got a message from Kid Flash, Laarika came here after school, Kid Flash's trying to stop her from coming in the tower" Robin told Cyborg

"Well, where are they now?" Cyborg asked

"Getting dinner" Robin replied

"In that case, we better move faster" Cyborg said as everyone followed.

In the Pizza place...

"Now that I think of it, we should've just called to deliver or something..." Laarika said

"You're right, oh well...we're already here!" Kid Flash said back

"What pizza are we getting anyways?" Laarika asked

"One pepperoni and one vegetarian(sp?), for Beastboy"

"Oh"

They were next in line, before they knew it they were walking back to the tower.

"You know Flash, If you really don't want me in the tower, I could just go home" Laarika said as they were walking back, passing through the park.

"Laarika, I really want you in the tower, its just, constuction is going on, but you can still stay" Kid Flash said

"You sure?" Laarika asked, the tower was in sight

"I'm sure!" Kid Flash said

They were in front of the tower door once again.

"C'mon, lets go in" Kid Flash said

They both entered the tower.

"Wow, there must be a lot of construction going on" Laarika said, seeing all the tools and debris around

"Yeah...anyway, c'mon lets go to the living room" Kid Flash said.

They got to the living room and they put the pizza on the table. Robin was watching the news, as usual.

"Hey, Robin, I got pizza..." Kid Flash said

"Great" He said plainly focusing on the news.

"Hey Robin!" Laarika greeted

"Hey.." He said

"Riiight, anyways, Flash where'd you put my stuff?" Laarika asked

"Downstairs"

"'Kay, I'll be getting my stuff" Laarika said as she went down

"Dude, we have to show her now, or at least tell her!" Kid Flash said

"Tell that to Cyborg" Robin said as Kid Flash went to Cyborg

"Dude, she's here, we have to tell her" Kid Flash said

"Fine, just tell her while we eat dinner. Then send her to the roof while we finish" Cyborg ordered

Kid Flash nodded.

Dinner time came as everyone went out to eat.

"Woah, you guys are dirty!" Laarika said to evryone except Kid Flash and Robin

"Construction, remember?" Kid Flash told Laarika

"Right" Laarika said

There was and awkward(sp?) silence that filled the room while they ate.

"Uhmm...So what KIND of construction is going on?" Laarika asked

Kid Flash looked at Cyborg, waiting for him to signal that it's okay to tell her. Cyborg nodded.

"Okay, Laarika, We wanted it to be a suprise, but since you will find out anyways..." Kid Flash paused, looking at Laarikas 'what?' face "You're getting your own room here in the tower!!!"

Laarika was in total shock

"YOU SERIOUS!?" Laarika asked

"Yeah! Thats why we didn't want you to come in" Cyborg said

"OMG! Guys!!! THanks!!!!!"

"It was my idea!" Kid Flash said "Hey, and Mine!" Cyborg said

"Guys! YOU ROCK! Thank you so much!!! Can I see my room?" Laarika asked

"Not quite yet, we were supposed to be finished by tomorrow, but since you came a day earlier, it needs a little more time" Cyborg said

"Oh" Laarika said

"You can wait on the roof while we finish" Cyborg said

"Okay!" Laarika said

They finished dinner and Laarika went to the roof. She looked up at the stars. They were so clear, and bright.

"wow" She said to herself. She relaxed under the stars. 'I wanna take a closer look' she thought. Using her zoom-in vision (A/N: SOrry for the really stupid name, I couldn't think of anything else!), she took a closer look.

"Oh my gosh" She said in awe

The stars were perfect that night. Laarika just stared.

"Enjoying the stars?" Kid Flash asked as entered the roof

"Yeah, they're just so, nice...and relaxing" Laarika said back

"I have to agree with you on that" He replied as he joined Laarika and laid down beside her.

"Thanks again" Laarika said

"For what?"

"Everything, I mean, I just met you and you're like one of my closest friends...You've done so much for me...thanks"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Laarika giggled and they both stared at the stars.

Silence fell on the two, they just enjoyed each others company.

"I feel like swimming" Laarika said ot of the blue

"Swimming?" Kid Flash asked

"Yeah!" Laarika said she took off her shirt and shorts. She was already wearing her bikini inside.

"Wow, you're ready to swim!" Kid Flash said

Laarika jumped into the pool.

"C'mon! The water is great!" Laarika said

"Meaning cold?" Kid Flash asked

"Yeah!" Laarika said back and giggled

"I'm in!" Kid Flash said he went in the tower to change and in a flash he was in the pool with Laarika.

They started splashing water at each other and just having fun.

After a few hours Cyborg went to the roof.

"Hey guys! The room's ready!" Cyborg called

"THE ROOM'S READY!!!" Laarika screamed. She was so excited

She got out of the pool and went to Cyborg.

"Hey wait up!" Kid FLash said getting out of the pool and following.

They all went to her room.

"Presenting!" Cyborg said Laarika giggled "The one! The only!!! ROOM of LaarikA!!!"

Beastboy and Raven opened the doors.

Laarika's eyes grew bigger.

"OMG!" She said as she entered the room. It looked like the cupcake shop Pink and White stripes on the walls brown stuff...mainly pink and brown and very vintage and girly:))

"THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH!" She said as she hugged everyone.

"No Problem!" Cyborg said

"Yeah, No biggy!" Beastboy said

"You guys rock!" Laarika said

"Why don't you go in now, friend?" Starfire asked

"Okay!" Laarika said.

She laid down on her bed "This is the best! I really owe you guys one!"

"Nah, You're like part of the family! You don't owe us a thing!" Cyborg said

"Awww, thanks!" Laarika said.

After, everyone got ready for bed.

"Woah! Kid Flash! You're right next to my room! Cool!" Laarika said

"Yeah!" Kid Flash agreed

"So I could go to you any time I want, huh?" Laarika said as she and Kid Flash laughed

"Pretty much!" Kid Flash answered.

"Well, good night, I'll see you in the morning!" Kid Flash said

"Yep! Good night!" Laarika said back as she went in her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came, and it was a beautiful day. All the titans were awake, and Laarika.

Laarika and Kid Flash started to watch Saturday morning cartoons while eating breakfast. It was "Ben 10". Laarika loved that show, however she wasn't sure if Kid Flash liked it to.

"I love Ben 10! Don't you just love Ben 10?" Laarika asked

"It's okay, I guess..." Kid Flash answered.

"It's the best!" Laarika said back

"Sure?" Kid Flash replied

"After this it's Kappa Mikey!"

"Really? I love that show!"

"Mikey Rocks!"

"I like Gonard! Just saying..."

They both started to talk about the shows they love.

Then, like the usual weekend mornings, Key, Rachel, Atreca and Shadowhawk came one by one.

"Hey guys!" Laarika greeted

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Key asked as she entered the living room

"I slept here last night! And OMG! I fought the hive five! With Flash, of course" Laarika said

Laarika was telling Key everything that happened the other day, except for the room part.

Kid Flash went to Robin.

"Girls can get really perky and hyper in the morning"

"Tell me about it!" Robin said watching Key and Laarika talking

"How are you and Laarika?" Robin asked

"What are you talking about? We're not together!" Kid Flash replied

"Oh, really? Sorry, It's just that you two always hang-out" Robin said

"Well, we're not, we're just good friends, By the way when are we going to start training?" Kid Flash asked avoiding the topic

"In a while..." Robin replied

"Okay"

They all trained. They were ready for the real course.

"So-that-is-who-they-were-talking-about" The brain said watching the camera in Cyborg

"I see, they're the new titans…"Slade said

"What-do-you-suggest-we-do?"

"We attack secretly, they'll never know what got them"

After Training, they went out for lunch. As a reward for doing well in training, Robin let them have the day off. All the girls went to the mall, while all the boys went home.

Just before 4, the girls went back to the tower.

"Man, you guys take long at the mall!" Beastboy said

"Well, there was a sale!" Rachel replied

"What did you girls get anyways?" Robin asked

"Well, we got some girl stuff, which we are gonna use now!" Key said

"Hold up! Don't you guys wanna see your new ROOMS yet?" Cyborg asked

"NEW ROOMS?" Atreca, Key Rachel and Shadowhawk said in unison.

"Your names are labeled on the front of the door! You'll find it!" Cyborg said

"THANKYOU!!!" The four said hugging Cyborg

"No Problem!" Cyborg said "Now get outta here and in your rooms!"

"WAHH!!!" The four said screaming and looking for their room.

"Laarika, When will we do the painting of the nails?" Starfire asked

"After these four get to see their rooms, we'll do it in my room!" Laarika said back

"Oh, Glorious!" Starfire said bringing the nail polish and the rest of the make-over stuff

to Laarika's room.

Soon all the girls started to fix their hair and put on nail polish and share secrets, like what normal teenage girls do!

"Raven, c'mon join us! Unless you wanna hang out with the boys outside? They're playing video games!" Shadowhawk asked

"Fine, I'll stay" Raven said as she sat down with the rest of them.

"Oh, Raven! Look at my nails! They are wonderfully sparkly! And the color violet! Splendid!" Starfire said

"Wahoo" Raven said sarcastically.

"Here Raven, why don't you put, It's black!" Atreca said raising the black colored nail polish

"Fine" Raven said as she stretched out her hand and let Atreca put.

"So Key, who do you think is the hottest guy in the tower?" Rachel asked, everyone was all ears

"Hottest? Hmmm…I'm gonna have to say Robin! But I don't like him, I just find him hot" Key admitted

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Laarika and Shadowhawk teased

"Come on guys, its Robin! He reminds me of my uncle! And my uncle is scary!" Key said

"That is so true!" Laarika agreed

"What about you, friend Rachel?" Starfire asked

"OH, no no no! Don't ask that question to her!" Atreca said

"What is the matter with the question?" Starfire asked

"She already has a Boyfriend!" Atreca said

"Who might this friend that is a boy be?" Star asked

"DAN!!!" Atreca, Laarika, and Key said in unison

"Guys!" Rachel said

"What, he is your man, right?" Key asked

"Yeah…" Rachel said

"Oh, friends! I have never had this much fun!" Starfire said

"To translate that, we've never really had a lot of friends that are girls to hang-out with" Raven said

"It's fun hanging out!" Shadowhawk said

"Especially when it's us girls alone!" Rachel added

"Definitely!" Laarika said

"Hey, Laarika, what's up with you and Kid Flash? Are you guys like going out or something?" Key asked

"Ewww! Come on! He's like a brother to me! Why would I go out with my brother?" Laarika said back

"It's just that you guys are like always hanging out…" Key said

"Well, we're not, besides he has that Jinx girl" Laarika said with this certain tone on her voice

"Are you jealous?" Atreca asked

"Why would I be jealous?" Laarika asked

"Nothing!" Atreca said back

"Kid Flash tried to convert Jinx before, but I don't know what happened after that" Raven said

"She did not join us" Starfire said

"Well, that's sad" Laarika said, but the tone of her voice said otherwise

"You are not feeling the green envy?" Starfire asked again

"Im not Jealous" Laarika said again "So, Star, want me to curl your hair?"

"Oh! Most definitely!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands in amusement

"She's real Jealous" Key told Raven, Raven chuckled

"Star, Raven, You think we'll be titans soon?" Laarika asked

"Yes! Oh, Friends! You must!" Star said, "We will be kicking more of the butts!"

"What she said" Raven said

It was dinnertime and everyone went to the dinner table to eat. There were chicken and mash potatoes on the table.

"Woah! This is new!" Atreca said

"Yeah, usually we have pizza" Rachel said

"Something new for a change!" Robin said

"I guess" Key said

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Cyborg said

They all started to eat.

"This is really good! Where did you order?" Key asked

"We have food in this house too yah know" Beastboy said

"You made this!?" Key asked, surprised

"Yeah, Is there a problem?" Kid Flash asked

"Its amazing! You BOYS actually cooked something!" Atreca said

"Well, of course, with Chief Cyborg around!" Cyborg said

"Oh, yeah, Cyborg can cook!" Atreca said

"We helped too!" Beastboy said

"Yeah, we were cooking while you girls were painting each others nails and exchanging secrets" Kid Flash said

"It is very fun! You must all try it!" Starfire said showing her purple sparkly nails

"Star, boys can't put" Raven said

"Why? Do they not have nails too?" Star asked

"Well, its for girls only" Raven replied

"Raven, I see you did your nails too!" Beastboy said

"Got a problem?" Raven asked

All the boys were silent. "Nope, No problem here!" Beastboy said quickly

"Good" Raven said

They all finished dinner.

"Who's gonna do the dishes?" Rachel asked

"Laarika, why don't you and Kid Flash wash the dishes" Atreca said

"Yeah! Why don't TWO of you wash the dishes?" Key emphasized

The three girls had a smirk on their face

"Fine" Laarika said

"Okay then!" Kid Flash said as they both went in the kitchen

They started washing the dishes. Laarika was strangely quiet.

"Laarika is there something wrong?" Kid Flash asked

"No, nothings wrong" Laarika said back

"Right"

"Fine! It's just, it's been how many months already and well, I really wanna know if Robin has a plan to make us Titans…"

"You'd make a great titan"

"Thanks…But it seems like Robin disagrees"

"No he doesn't…I'll ask him for you"

"You serious?"

"Sure, why not"

"YAY! You rock!" Laarika said and hugged him

Kid Flash blushed, but Laarika didn't see, which was good.

They finished the dishes. Kid Flash went to Robin and Laarika sat on the couch pretending she wasn't going to eavesdrop.

"Hey Robin, you think its time for them to become titans?" Kid Flash asked

"Kid Flash, we can't just make anyone titans! Remember Terra? Oh, and what happened with hot spot that almost got all of us titans in danger!" Robin said

"But, Robin you're the one that gave the communicator to Madame Rouge" Kid Flash said

"Still, We can't make them titans!" Robin said.

Laarika got up and went outside as soon as Robin left.

"Laarika!" Kid Flash called catching up with her.

"Are you okay?" Kid Flash asked

"Cyborg says Im family, you guys give me a room, and you guys say I have potential to be a titan. But when the leader says no, its no…" Laarika said

"Laarika, he'll come around" Kid Flash said back

"I can't believe he doesn't even trust any of us! I mean its been so long and…sigh"

Kid Flash looked at Laarika. She really looked disappointed. Like she was put down so many times. He stared at her for a long time, and then he spoke.

"C'mon, Let me take you away from here" Kid Flash said giving his hand to her

"Flash, you think he'd let-"

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere that would really make you feel better!"

"Okay" Laarika said as she held his hand and stood up.

Kid Flash carried her.

"Flash, where are we---AH!" Laarika screamed as Kid Flash ran to this amusement park, but it was smaller.

Kid Flash brought her down when they got there.

"Flash, this is so nice! Except for the clowns, ah" Laarika said

"What wrong with the clowns?" Kid Flash asked

"I'm just afraid of clowns, that's all" Laarika said

"Oh, well, lets go over there," Kid Flash pointed

He got cotton candy for the both of them and sat beside Laarika.

"Here you go" Kid Flash said handing her the pink cotton candy.

Laarika took it "Thanks" She said

It reminded her of Jinx.

"Flash?"

"Yes?"

"What happened with you and Jinx?" Laarika asked

"Oh, well, you see, I tried to make her turn to the good side. But she didn't want to come with me, so, I can't force her…." Kid Flash said

"Oh, I see, but why was she going all 'Kid Flash don't let them take me away'?" Laarika asked imitating the tone of her voice

"Yeah, I USED to have a crush on her, …."Kid Flash said back

"Oh," Laarika said

They were both silent. Kid Flash looked up and saw the Ferris wheel (sp?) called 'The big wheel'.

"C'mon! Lets go on the big wheel!" Kid Flash said

"Okay!" Laarika said as they both got on.

They stopped at the top. The view was beautiful.

"Flash, you're right, this place really makes me feel better" Laarika said with a smile on her face

"Im glad it does"

They finished off and went back to the tower.

"I guess I can wait for Robin to make me a titan, I probably just had my hopes up too high" Laarika said

"Maybe" Kid Flash said

"I guess I just didn't want anyone else to make me feel lower" Laarika said

"Lower? Laarika, you're no where near low, what makes you even lower?" Kid flash asked

"The people who make me feel low, you know?" Laarika replied

"Yeah"-Flash Replied

They got to the tower and entered slowly, they didn't want to disturb the others who were sleeping.

They both went in front of their rooms.

"Good Night Flash" Laarika said

"Night Laarika" He said back

Laarika hugged him tightly "Thanks" she said

Kid Flash hugged her back "You're welcome" he said as he blushed

Laarika let go and went in her room. Kid Flash did the same.

Morning came and Dr. Light was attacking. The siren woke everyone up.

"Kid Flash! Laarika! Where were you guys last night?" Robin asked

"We were…umm" Laarika looked at Kid Flash

"We were out!" Kid Flash said

"It's a good thing you're back, we better kick Dr. Lights butt" Robin said as the six titans and 5 outsiders went down town and attacked Dr. Light, bringing him straight to jail.

Before Kid Flash left, he went in Laarika's room and dropped a rose on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know I dont own teen titans right? okay good...now thats clear...again

On with the story!

Key Wayne was in her room drawing a few sketches. It was a Wednesday afternoon. She finished all her homework and her household tasks. So she decided to just waste the day with her pencil and sketchpad.  
"sigh What to draw, what to draw?" She asked herself continuously until really nothing came up.

'Maybe i should look at my past drawings...' She thought. She closed her sketchpad properly and started to flip through it.

She laughed at her drawings as they brought good memories of the past.

Until she saw one.

Her smile started to fade as she stared at the drawing. She touched it. It seemed like she just drew it yesterday. It felt like it just happened yesterday.

She closed her eyes tightly and flipped to the next.

"You still remember them?" Bruce said from her door

"Of course I do, they're my Parents! How can I forget them?" Key answered back

"Well, you've been pretty happy. Even when you get in trouble, you make everything seem like a joke. It's not obvious that you lost them" Bruce said walking towards her.

"Really? Well, maybe I just don't want people to feel sorry for me 'cause I lost them" Key said back in a snobby way

"Sigh Kreith--"

"IT'S KEY!" She said turning her back on him

"See! You won't even use your real name...What happened to 'Krieth'?" Bruce asked

"You're looking right at her, Uncle" Key said and left her room.

"Sheesh...Does he have to know everything?" She asked herself. She went to a secret place in the mansion. It was the top of the roof. No one had access except for her, 'cause she's the only one who could fly in the house.

She looked at the view of Gotham. She hated it when people alk about her parents. She doesn't want to remember anything about what happened.

She saw someone in front of the gate. It was a guy in a motorcycle.  
"Hmmm..."She thought 'Who is he?'

Key always had this thing for men in motorcycles. She found them fast and hot.

The gates opened and let him in.  
'What? This is too weird. Bruce actually knows a hot guy'

Key watched this mysterious man drive to his front door. He parked his motorcycle and Alfred let him in.  
'I have got to see this!' Key thought

She extended her wings and jumped down. She glided in the air and made a quiet landing. She peeped through the livingroom window.  
"Glad you made it in time" Bruce said

Key still couldn't see the boy he was talking to.  
"Yeah, Jump City isn't very close to Gotham"

'Sounds familiar' Key thought.

"I should go in" Key said to herself.

She sneaked back into her room and acted gulty about what she said before. Take note, she was acting. Key has always been a great actor. Every summer she would go to an acting workshop with her friend Rachel.

She was on her way to the living room. She heard Bruce's voice getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer. The Living room was in sight. Then Alfred, the faithful old buttler(sp?) blocked her way.

"Ummm...Al?" Key asked

"I am very sorry Ms. Krieth, but your Uncle has told me to keep you out of the living room" He responded in a very formal way, as usual

"Oh, but can you please tell him that I'm sorry for walking out on our conversation?"Key asked, trying to get Alfred to let her in.

"Let me inform him" Alfred said walking to Bruce and whispering something in his ear.

Bruce told him something back and Alfred went back to Key.  
"Your Uncle says that he forgives you and he will see you on the dinning table"

"Oh...Thanks" Key said disappointed

She went back to her room and took a shower.

In the living room

"Bruce...I have to admitt, I miss staying here" Bruce's company said  
"I have to agree, but my niece is occupying(sp?) a room here, well forever" Bruce replied

"In my old room?"

"No, there are a lot of vacant rooms in this mansion"

"Yeah..." His company said. He spotted a sketchpad lying around and looked through it "Who owns this?"

"My niece, she is a very talented artist" Bruce answered

"Yeah, she really is"

Keys Room

She finished her nice bath and started to dry her hair. She was looking around her room for her sketchpad. 'Where is that thing?' She asked herself. She finished drying her hair and looked around for it. It was no where to be found. 'Who could've--- Bruce'.

She grabbed the telephone (the one that only connects around the house...dunno what they're called. hehehe)and called the living room.

Bruce answered the phone.  
"Uncle, do you have my sketchpad?" Key asked

"Oh, Hi, yes, dinner will be served in a while so you go get ready" Bruce said back

"You're not answering me, do you have my sketchpad?"Key asked once more

"Okay, I'll give it to you on the dinner table" Bruce said back and hung-up

"Tsss..." Key said as she put the phone down, "Darn his 'batman' ways"

Living room

"It was nice to see you again" Bruce said

"It was nice to see you too" His companion said back

"Come anytime, and when I need you"

"Sure thing"

They both went out and Bruce watched him start his motorcycle.

"See ya Bat!" He waved

"Bye Robin!"  
o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Key heard his motorcycle start. She quickly ran to the living room and saw Bruce entering the house.

"Uncle, who was that?" Key asked

"A good pal" He said back

"Riiight" Key said

"C'mon, lets eat dinner"

DInner

Bruce gave Keys sketchpad back.

"Thanks" Key said as she started to play with the peas on her plate.

TTower

Robin got back in the tower.  
'I don't get it' He thought, 'I thought Key lived in the mansion, how come I didn't see her the whole time?'

'Maybe she way out' He thought, 'I wonder if Key's Uncle is Batman'

'That would be so twisted'

SATURDAY

"You're pretty early" Robin greeted Key

"Good Morning to you too" Key said as she entered the living room

Robin saw her sketchpad. 'That looks so familiar' He thought.  
"Hey Key, can I look at your sketchpad?" Robin asked

"Actually, I think that wouldn't be a--"

"Please?" Robin begged

"Woah, It's the first time I ever heard you beg...Here, I'll show you some" Key said

They both sat down on the couch and looked through her sketchpad. She explained each. They went through a few then she saw one. The one she never wanted to talk about.

"I think thats enough" Key said as she quickly closed it

"Awww, one more" Robin asked

"I better go to my room" Key said as she got her stuff nd left. Robin followed.

"Okay, Umm...Key I have a question for you" Robin asked "Is batman your uncle"

"You shouldn't know anything about me" Key said as her door slid close and Robins question unanswered.

"_All the girlies say im pretty fly for a white guy!_"Kid Flash came singing

"dude?" Robin asked

"What? It's a great song!" He said as he went on walking towards his room.

"Key?" He asked from her door, "I didn't mean to upset you"

Key opened her door and replied happily "It's cool"

"Right..." Robin said.

"Wanna grab a pizza?" Key asked

"Sure" Robin replied

They got the pizza and left. Key was silent the whole time, despite Robins attempt to start a conversation.

They got back to the tower. Key went straight to her room. Robin tried to catch up, but she was quick.

"Just please let me in" Robin whispered to the door of Key

THe door slid open, causing Robin to 'almost' fall.

"Why didn't you say so?" Key simply said and let him in.

Robin entered her room. He spotted a few papers on her desk. He took a closer look. They were Key's works.

He looked at a few of them.

He managed to speak, "Key, you drew these?"

"Yeah" Key simply said, her eyes stuck to her sketchpad.

"You're really talented"

"Thanks"

Silence once again poured over the two.

Robin went over to Key's shoulder and looked at what she was drawing.

"It's really nice" He said

Key didn't respond. Instead, she put her sketchpad down.

"Why do you keep yourself locked up in this room to draw?" said Robin

"IT's a way of venting out my thoughts, my emotions...everything" Key answered, a little pissed

"Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay"

Robin took a seat in front of her. He looked at the sketch he saw on the table.

"Key, Just please let me in" Robin begged

"I did"

"I don't mean your room, open up to me...you can trust me"

Key looked down. Robin took her hand.

"Please?"

"Sigh" Key huffed, "My parents, they passed away, they got an illness and I survived"

Key got her sketchpad, "I was drawing this at the exact moment they died"

"Im so--"

"Don't be...A lot of people are sorry enough"

"Oh"

"I just miss them so much" Key said, she started to break down.

"Key" Robin comforted.

"I visit them almost everyday" Key said with a stuffy nose and tears running down her face, "And, next week is their death--"

"Shh, C'mon, I'll take you there, You can introduce me to your parents" Robin said with a smile.

Key looked up to him and chuckled a little.

They arrived at the cementary.

"Me and my Uncle Bruce used to go here together, since, well both our parents are dead" Key said

"Bruce, huh?"

"Yeah, Bruce" Key said

After a few graves, they arrived to Mr. Wayne and Mrs. Wayne.

"Hey mom, dad" Key started, "This is Robin, He's the team leader"

Robin waved his hand and said, "Hey there!"

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy" Robin smiled, "No," Key suddenly said "He's a really great friend!"

Key hugged Robin.

"Thanks for coming with me" Key said

"No problem" Robin said

Key sigh, "When I come here, theres a part of me that still hopes my parents would be standing here, alive"

Robin put his arm around her, "It's normal, Key...It really is"

"You think they know how much I miss them?" Key asked

"I bet they do"

Soon, they headed back to the tower.

"Thanks to you too" Robin said to Key

"What for?" Key asked, confused

"For opening up..." Robin said

"You know what Robin? I have a great feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Key said

"Me too..." Robin said

Key left the living room

"Me too..." He told himself

"Me too what?" Kid Flash asked, entering his room

"Dude!? What are you doing in my room?" Robin asked

"Nothing much, listening to you"

"Tss...well, it's none of your bussiness"

"C'mon...tell!"

"It's just that...Key keeps--"

"Keeps?" Kid Flash asked.

I'll leave you guys here! YAY! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!!!;)) kidding, you'll know in the 8th...:D


End file.
